The present invention relates to a method for protecting plants from insects, mites, and similar plant pests, and more particularly, to a method for protecting plants through the application of tall oil neutrals to the plants.
For years, the paper making industry has been faced with the problem of what to do with the black liquor created during the Kraft pulping of pine. In order to make the pulping process as economical as possible, the industry has strived to seek applications for the various black liquor components and products derived therefrom.
Kraft or tall oil soap is one by-product of black liquor for which commercial uses exist. Tall oil soap is converted to crude tall oil by acidification with sulphuric acid. This conversion, however, creates another waste product, namely, tall oil neutrals.